A Little Help for Dizzy
by Canuckophile
Summary: In the wake of the fall of Neolution, Sarah returns to a friend to help answer his questions about implants.


_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The door cracks open to reveal a scruffy, tattooed face. As quickly as the door opens, it's pushed back with only a Doc Marten stopping it from slamming. "Not again. Go away, Sarah."

"Let me in, Dizzy. I have something for you."

"Sure. So I can babysit your drunk ass again?"

"I'm sorry about that. This will help with some of those questions."

The hacker sighs in frustration before opening the door. "I'm must be a glutton for punishment. What do you want."

"I want you to meet someone," Sarah says as she moves aside and lets her dreadlocked doppelganger step into the apartment.

"Hi, I'm Cosima."

Dizzy laughs and picks up his beer. "What? Are we bringing around the 19 others? I don't need to meet the whole family of nutjobs."

"271, actually," Cosima replies, "But I understand you know of more people with those bots implanted in their faces. I think I can help get those out."

"Really? They've been waiting months."

Sarah puts her hand up to interrupt him. "We've been sort of busy with our own Neolution problem, and, mate, you really didn't pick a good time to ask questions." Cosima looks quizzically at her sister. "I've never known a guy to work so hard talking his way out of a girl's pants." The bearded punk takes a swig of beer and hides his face in embarrassment as the sisters laugh.

"It's not like that."

"Hey, no judgement here," Cosima says trying to have a straight face. "Anyway, I stole Sarah's bot from Brightborn and have been studying it. I think we've found traces of the enzyme that puts it to sleep and lets us remove it. It's going to be risky, but if you know someone desperate trying to get one out…"

"I think I know just the person."

"If it works," Sarah explains, "We can give you everything you'll need for your biohacker friends to take care of the others. I think it's a little dangerous for us to stay involved with the Freaky Leekies."

"I get that. Club Neolution changed names when your shit went down. It's Robotics now. Meet me outside there tomorrow at 11:00 and I'm sure I can find you a very anxious patient."

"It will just have to be Cosima. They can't see two of us together."

"Of course. Now get out of here before I get sick of you lot," Dizzy holds the door open and watches his clone guests leave. "And Sarah… Thank you."

Sarah chuckles and nods. "Wanker."

The next night, Cosima is waiting outside of the club. She's shifts around in a mix of nerves and the chill of cool night air as she regrets that her skull bejeweled scarf is more decorative than functional. "There you are," Dizzy calls out. "You almost look too normal for a club like this."

"Thank you, I think?"

"Not that it matters. That face has caused too many problems in there. I'll go inside and find my friend. Just hang tight."

"Sure."

Dizzy turns to head to the club, but hesitates. "You know, my friend might need a little more convincing. Could you maybe text me the name of this enzyme so that he knows you're for real?"

"Um, yeah. I need to text my lab partner, but I can send that to you."

As Dizzy disappears into the club, Cosima gets to work contacting Scott. "Yeah, something seems weird, but I'd be nervous too if I knew what happened with the other bots." As Cosima paces in her little maroon dress and forwards her files from Scott to Dizzy, she watches a series of what can best be described as "interesting" characters head into the club. As she wonders what drives them to make these changes and if they've thought about the long term effects, she spots a single white eye staring at her, then its owner approaching with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, sweetheart. I don't think I've seen you around before. Come on in and I'll show you around. It'll be fun."

"Um, yeah sorry," Cosima is distracted by the buzzing of an incoming text message. "I don't think I'm your type."

 _I'm so sorry._

"But I'm every girl's type." The wannabe Neo sticks his tongue out and lets its forked tips twist around.

"That's intriguing but sorry. I have to pass."

Suddenly arms wrap around the hippie clone. Cosima's nose is filled with a sweet smell as her hands first fight against the strong arm holding her body before becoming heavy and sluggish. "Time for a nap, clone." Her legs become wobbly as her vision blurs then narrows into nothing, her body sinking into the man holding her. The last thing she hears is a van door slide open.

Cosima awakens to find her wrists chained over her head. Her shoulders ache from supporting her weight with her feet barely touching the floor. Looking around with her still blurred vision, she can only tell that she's in what appears to be an abandoned industrial building. She strains to clear her head and focus, seeing a table with some sort of tools against the wall then spotting a figure in the shadows.

"Good evening, Cosima." A rugged looking man in a suit steps out from the corner and approaches the weak, captured woman. "You and your sisters can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

"We're just trying to help these poor people. Who the hell are you?"

"A friend of Ferdinand." The man sneers at the fear washing across Cosima's face. "What? You didn't think someone has that sort of career and doesn't make his own business partnerships?" The man steps up to Cosima and takes her chin in his hand. "I was willing to chalk this all up to Ferdinand's failing. You girls were getting your sorry little lives back while I took over this final remnant of Neolution, but that wasn't good enough for you. Now I'll have to make sure you and your sisters pay for my associate's passing."

The man steps away for a moment, heading towards the tool table. He pulls a glowing rod out of a metal box at the back and returns towards his prisoner. "First things first. Let's make sure it's a little clearer who owns that DNA." He holds the branding iron up, letting Cosima see the eye shaped steel mark of Neolution glowing red in front of her. His eyes roam up and down her body as she struggles vainly to back away. "Where should we put this mark?"

"You can drop it on the floor!" Cosima spins just in time to see Art pull his trigger. The Neo goon drops to the ground with a chest wound as Art and Sarah rush up to Cosima. Sarah embraces her sister as the cop stands over the wounded Neo. "Dizzy called to say you'd be in trouble. It seems they had him by the balls."

"I tried to tail the van, but I lost them for a moment. Are you alright?" Art leans down as he pulls out his cellphone and starts to dial. "I'm not losing you guys again. Detective Bell here. Get some cars over to Club Robotics. There's been an attempted abduction and we need to take a good look at their staff."

That night, Cosima rests across Delphine's lap at Felix's loft. No amount of weed, wine, or Eskimo Pies is going to make this a good night, but at least she feels safe enough to try to sleep. The buzzing of her phone stirs the couple enough to wake Cosima. Groggily, she reaches for her glasses and checks her messages as the morning sun starts to brighten the room. She smiles as she sees a picture of a bot sitting on a table.

 _Scott is really squeamish, but our biohacker made it work. Thank you. Good to know you're okay._

"You are incredible," Delphine says as she kisses her lover's forehead as the morning news reports on the raid of a nightclub. "Saving your sisters and these Freaky Leekies. You deserve a day for yourself. Felix?" The happy couple looks over at their host.

"Alright, I'll go visit Kira. Celebrate. Relax. Whatever." He blows them a kiss and leaves them in peace that was a long time coming.


End file.
